One Shot Kiyoshi x reader
by Akasuna-No-Tenshi
Summary: Les MMORPG peuvent parfois révéler un amour caché... One-Shot Kiyoshi Teppei x reader


Vous assistiez à l'entrainement de l'équipe de basket Seirin. L'une de vos meilleures amies, Aida Riko, se trouvait à votre droite et regardait son équipe jouer avec la plus grande concentration. La Winter Cup approchait et la jeune coach voulait absolument gagner cette compétition.

Une fois l'entrainement terminé, vous vous dirigiez vers votre meilleur ami, Kiyoshi Teppei. Il venait de sortir du vestiaire avec le reste de l'équipe. Il vous accueilli avec un sourire.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu allais venir à l'entraînement, [Nom-chan]!"

- "Je suis arrivée il n'y a pas longtemps mais j'ai pu vous regarder jouer." vous lui rendit son sourire.

Après avoir salué tout les autres membres de l'équipe, vous vous rendiez chez vous aux côtés de Kiyoshi, qui n'habitait pas très loin de votre maison. Vous décidiez de commencer une conversation afin de briser l'atmosphère silencieuse qui pesait dans l'air.

"Au faites, j'ai découvert un nouveau jeu en ligne il y a quelques jours, il est super!"  
- "Ah? J'aimerais bien l'essayer!", déclara Kiyoshi, "Je m'ennuie ses derniers temps alors un bon jeu fera l'affaire~"

Vous riez à ces mots et lui indiquait le nom du jeu avant de remarquer que vous étiez arrivées devant votre maison. Vous saluiez votre ami et lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de courir jusqu'à votre porte et de rentrer à l'intérieur afin de cacher votre rougeur.

En effet vous étiez tomber amoureuse de votre meilleur ami, une situation plutôt classique et assez gênante, n'est-ce pas?

Une fois que vous aviez prit votre douche et enfilé votre pyjama, vous vous rendiez dans la salle à manger pour manger le dîner. Vous prenez une énième bouchée de votre repas avant d'entendre la sonnerie de votre portable.

Vous veniez de recevoir un message de Kiyoshi vous indiquant qu'il avait essayé votre jeu mais qu'il ne comprenait pas certaines choses et qu'il avait besoin d'aide de votre part.

Vous ne pouviez pas vous empêcher de sourire et vous finissiez vite votre dîner avant de monter dans votre chambre et d'allumer votre ordinateur portable. Vous preniez votre téléphone en main et envoya un message à votre meilleur ami, afin de lui demander son pseudo dans le jeu. Il vous répondit rapidement et vous le rajoutiez dans vos amis avant de lui envoyer un message dans le chat afin qu'il sache que c'était vous.

[Pseudo] : Senpai, c'est [Nom]  
IronHeart : Ah! [Nom]-chan! Tu es venu me sauver~

Vous rougissiez légèrement à ce qu'il venait de dire (ou plutôt d'écrire) et continuiez de taper sur les touches de votre clavier pour lui répondre.

[Pseudo] : Qu'avez-vous pas comprit, senpai?  
IronHeart : Je n'arrive pas à changer d'équipement T^T

Vous ne pouviez pas vous empêcher de trouver mignon qu'il utilise des smileys. C'était Kiyoshi après tout.

Vous lui expliquiez comment changer d'équipement, monter rapidement de niveau et d'autres choses de base du jeu. Soudain, un des joueurs présent à côté de votre personnage virtuel envoya un cœur à une autre joueuse.

IronHeart : Whoa! Comment a-t-il fait ça? *o*  
[Pseudo] : C'est une action qui est offerte à toutes les personnes qui se marient virtuellement dans le jeu ou aux personnes qui s'aiment dans la vraie vie.  
IronHeart : Marrions-nous, [Nom]-chan!

Vous sentiez soudainement votre visage chauffer. Vous essayiez de faire descendre la chaleur le plus vite possible en vous rappelant qu'il disait simplement ça pour avoir une aptitude en plus. Mais, même dans ce cas, pourquoi voudrait-il pouvoir envoyer des cœurs aux autres joueurs?  
Heureusement que vous n'aviez que besoin d'écrire, sinon votre bégaiement aurait été incompréhensible et révèlerait surement vos sentiments à Kiyoshi.

IronHeart : Tu es là, [Nom]-chan?  
[Pseudo] : Hai  
IronHeart : Alors, à propos de notre mariage? :3  
[Pseudo] : Je ne sais pas trop... Il faut s'aimer après tout...  
IronHeart : Ah? Tu ne m'aimes pas?  
IronHeart : Je t'aime moi pourtant~

La couleur de votre peau devait être similaire à une tomate maintenant. Il venait clairement de vous révéler ses sentiments!

IronHeart : Je suis sûr que tu m'aimes aussi! Ce baiser de tout à l'heure voulait tout dire~

Vous ne saviez plus quoi lui répondre. Il avait deviner ce que vous ressentiez pour lui. Peut-être que ce baiser lui avait tout révélé ou peut-être même qu'il le savait bien avant ça. Vous saisissiez votre courage à deux mains et lui répondit avec l'un des plus grand sourire que vous aviez eu dans votre vie jusqu'à maintenant.

[Pseudo] : Marions-nous alors! 


End file.
